


The Camera Eye: The Biggest Cliche in Porn

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [29]
Category: Alice Nine, SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. Jin usually has no trouble getting Uruha to accept his scripts, but when he gets static on one particular plot point, he decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: The Biggest Cliche in Porn

**Author's Note:**

> GazettE/SCREW characters belong to PS Company, Alice Nine characters are now free agents, I own the story only. Written for the Domestic Service/Manual Labor square of my Season of Kink card.

Every now and then, Uruha had story meetings with his two principal writers. They were mainly to kick around ideas, check progress of scripts, and gossip a bit about what people from OTHER porn companies were doing. Basically, they were industry business as usual.

For the most part, they were easygoing affairs. Uruha had the utmost faith in Jin and Saga. Neither one had turned in a single clunker script since they’d been writing for PSC Productions, and they came up with some flat-out brilliant inspirations sometimes (like the one-two punch of Datenshi Blue and Homme Fatale).

But then, there were occasions where a script pitch didn’t go exactly as planned. Take, for instance, the time they were discussing a script for a certain romantic comedy. Byou was to play a man who ended up in a variety of crazy romantic and sexual situations before finally meeting the love of his life.

“And I’m sure you’re going to play the love interest?” Uruha said, looking at Jin.

“But of course,” he said. “It’s too small a part to use Yo-ka in, since he’s become a . . .” Jin formed a megaphone around his mouth with his hands . . . “HUGE STAR!”

“And that’s the next thing you have to come up with, remember,” Saga said. “The script for Yo-ka and Byou’s video with Manabu and Subaru.”

“You planning to contribute to that?” Jin said.

“Are you kidding?” Saga said. “I’ve got a Yuuki and Ruki vehicle, a Kai and Shou lovey-dovey thing and yet another Tora vampire video. You’d think by now people would be sick of vampires.”

“Are you kidding?” Jin said. “That’s never going to go away. Never. It’ll be 50 years from now, they’ll be making nothing but virtual reality porn and it’ll still be vampires.”

“So you’re flying solo on this,” Uruha said. “Any ideas yet for the situations he’s going to get into?”

“Well, he’s going to be seduced in a purikura booth – and unaware it’s taking pictures the whole time and people outside can see them. And then he’s going to have a fling with a shopboy in the dressing room. Then he’s going to have a repair guy come to his place and get it on with him . . .”

“Oh, no, he’s not.”

Uruha’s statement made both writers’ heads swivel toward him, their eyes popping and mouths hanging open. He . . . objected?

“What do you mean, no, he’s not?” Jin said.

“I meant what I said. That’s the biggest cliche in porn. TV repairmen, pool men, pizza boys? It’s the first thing the general public thinks of when they think of porn. Well, that and the ‘wacka-chucka-wow’ music.”

“You keep having vampires,” Saga said. “That’s a cliche.”

“It’s not one specifically associated with porn, though,” Uruha said. “When people parody porn on sketch comedy shows, they don’t show vampire porn. They show the seducing-the-repairman thing. Look, guys, all I’m saying is I want quality productions. I don’t want us to be a joke. Falling back on the domestic servant or manual laborer trope? That’s a joke.”

“But this is supposed to be a humorous film,” Jin said. “Why not a joke?”

“We want people to laugh with us – not at us.” And Uruha realized he was starting to sound like a Mean Boss, which was the last thing in the world he wanted – so he dropped his voice a little. “Jin – I know what you’re capable of. I know you can come up with something more imaginative than the repairman cliche. I mean, the purikura thing is brilliant – come up with another scene to match that one.”

Jin was a bit annoyed. He’d never had this kind of reaction from Uruha before. Okay, so the repairman thing was a bit done to death – but what if one took a fresh approach? Or what if they presented it in a way that was, well, self-mocking?

“I can prove it to you,” he said. “I can prove it will work. Let me film a demo of the scene.”

Uruha and Saga just blinked at each other. This was pretty much unheard of. “A demo?” Uruha said. “Like, a rough version?”

“You got it,” Jin said. “Nothing fancy – home cameras and shot in our place. Just acting it out. And after you see my demo, if you still agree it plays like a cliche, I’ll drop it and write something else.”

“You’re serious about this?” Uruha said.

“Of course,” Jin said. “Trust me on this. I’ve never steered you wrong before, have I?” Pause. “Okay, except for that Korean barbecue place. How was I do know it had changed hands and the new owners didn’t know what they were doing?”

Uruha sighed. “All right. Make your demo. I’ve never heard of a writer doing something like that before, but if you want to convince me that badly, it’s got to be worth a shot.”

“You’ve got it,” Jin said. He glanced over and saw Saga staring at him, still open-mouthed. He was going to have to explain himself later – but it would be worth it.

* * *

“What the hell was that about?” Saga said to Jin when they were in their normal Starbucks after the meeting.

“You mean the demo?” Jin said. “I thought it was better to show than tell.”

“You really believe in one scene in your script that badly?” Saga said.

“Well, yeah,” Jin said. “Don’t you believe in going to bat for your own scripts?”

“Not enough to film a demo in my apartment!”

“It’s thinking outside the box, you see.”

“That’s not just out of the box,” Saga said. “That’s thinking out of the planet. Like, in another universe.”

“Nobody said it was a good thing to be entirely sane in this business,” Jin said, calmly, before taking a drink of his Frappuccino.

“Nobody sane is even IN this business,” Saga countered. “Seriously, you’re really going to act out the whole scene?”

“Well, not just me. Byou will be co-starring in it.”

“Does he know about this yet?”

“He will when I get home,” Jin said, still in a casual tone of voice.

“Are you sure he’s going to go for it?” Saga said. “I mean, the idea is out there – even for you and Byou.”

“He will,” Jin said. “Besides – I’ve wanted to try roleplaying that kind of thing for awhile.”

“I knew there was an ulterior motive,” Saga said.

“Like you and Tora have never test-driven any of the scenes in your scripts?” Jin leaned over the table and spoke in a low, conspiring tone.

“Of course we have!” Saga said. “But what’s that got to do with . . .”

“So you agree that everyone comes out a winner when you do that? The writer gets to have fun with his partner AND make sure the scene works.”

“And in this case, act out your own fantasy,” Saga said.

“Our fantasies are the audience’s fantasies in the end, aren’t they?”

“Did you make Byou wear wings to bed when you were writing Datenshi Blue?” Saga snapped.

“Do you make Tora wear vampire fangs?” Jin retorted.

“You know how tired I am of that damn series!” Saga said. “Unfortunately, the fans aren’t!”

“Look, can we just call it an experiment?” Jin said. “And if it works, it’s a win-win-win?”

“All right, it’s an experiment,” Saga said. “It’s a damn weird one, but I’ll give you that.”

Jin just smiled to himself. He knew it was damn weird and a little crazy, all right. But if he pulled it off? He’d consider it a triumph.

* * *

It was easier to convince Byou to do it than Jin thought it would be.

“You want to film it? Yourself?” he said.

“Just a demo,” Jin said. “Just so Uruha gets a rough idea of how it will play out.”

“Why can’t you just let him read the script?”

“He probably wouldn’t read it,” Jin said. “He’s got it into his head that it’ll play out like a porn cliche. I figured it was easier to show him what I had in mind rather than telling him.”

“So if I’m playing my character who’s in the rest of the video, who’s playing the repairman?”

“Me,” Jin said. “At least for the demo. We’ll get someone else for the actual video – maybe Kai would be willing to do a cameo. He looks the part.”

“A full sex scene isn’t a cameo,” Byou said.

“Well, for someone like Kai, it would be more of a ‘special appearance.’ But you’re the star of this. I’m writing this script for you, and you alone.”

“And that’s why it means so much to you, isn’t it?” Byou said.

Jin put an arm around him. “What do you mean?”

“Just what I said. You’re writing it for me – so you don’t want Uruha or anyone else messing with it.”

“Maybe,” Jin said.

“Maybe? More like I know you way too well.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

Byou leaned over so his forehead was touching Jin’s. “No. I consider it an honor that I drive my boyfriend crazy enough to pull something like this.”

Jin just smiled. Crazy, yes. But the best possible kind. Crazy in love.

* * *

They just had a couple of video cameras mounted on tripods – one in the living room to catch the dialogue scene, the other trained on the bed to shoot the sex.

“Just go through the way I wrote it,” Jin told Byou. “And get into it. Feel the character the way you do on a real shoot.”

“Don’t I get to feel you?” Byou said.

Jin smacked him. “Why do you think I’m here?” he said. “All right, here’s the setup. Your last couple of attempts at love didn’t go any further than the purikura booth and the dressing room. You’re at home trying to unwind from all that, watching television. Your light goes out and changing the bulb doesn’t work, so you call a repairman. And that’s where I come in.”

“Got it,” Byou said.

“Okay,” Jin said, turning on the camera. “And . .. action!”

Byou sat in front of the TV, staring at the screen. Right on cue, Jin flipped the switch so the overhead light went out. Byou looked frustrated, pulled a chair up, mimed changing the bulb . . . and made a face when nothing happened. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

“Hello, is this the electrician? I’ve got a light that won’t work. Yes, I tried changing the bulb, that’s why I’m calling you!” He gave an address, then settled down to look impatient, as if he’d been waiting a long time.

Jin, who had gone outside, now knocked on the door. Byou rushed over to get it. “About time,” he said, opening it to admit the newcomer – and then looked him up and down, obviously liking what he saw. “Of course, I’m willing to let it slide. Come in.”

“This is the light?” Jin said, pointing to it. “Well, of course it is, it’s the one that’s out.”

“Of course,” Byou said. “I’m just going to stand back and let you work.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Jin said, setting up a floor light to illuminate his work. “I work very, very well. You’ll be satisfied.”

Jin got up on the chair Byou had been on, giving Byou – and the camera – a very good view of his whole body, and started fiddling with the light. Byou, meanwhile, stood underneath, looking him up and down some more . . .

And then turned right to the camera, breaking the fourth wall. “What the hell am I doing?” he said. “This is a bad porn scenario. I’m ogling the repairman. Have I gotten that desperate?”

“Hey, has this ever happened before?” Jin called from up on the chair.

Byou turned his attention back to the “electrician.” “No,” he said. “It’s the first time.”

“Lucky for you that I’m used to handling first-timers,” Jin said.

Byou broke the fourth wall again. “Okay, maybe I am getting that desperate,” he said. “Because he’s hot. No, not just hot, smoking. What’s a guy like that doing as an electrician, anyway?”

“I’m going to need you to hand me something from my toolbox,” Jin said. “It’s a long, thin tool . . . can you see it?”

And the scene progressed from there, with Byou continuing to break the fourth wall, telling the camera how he still felt like he was in a bad porno, but the guy was so attractive, and there was just something about a working man, about how physical he was . . .

But meanwhile, Byou himself was starting to think that he liked the fantasy of Jin up on that chair doing the work of a repairman, very much indeed.

He liked watching him pretend to twist and bend things with tools, supposedly shaping that complex mass of electrical wires, bending them to his will with sheer power and dexterity. Oh, yes, it was all about hands. That was the allure of working men, wasn’t it? They used their hands constantly.

It was all too easy to translate that into a fantasy of what else those hands could do . . .

He felt himself starting to get warm as he ran his eyes along the other man’s body on that ladder, looking at those arms stretched upward, proudly putting all his muscles on display . . . and those hands again, seeming to really work with power, with electricity, with dangerous things, and there was another layer of the fantasy, wasn’t it, the constant danger of the working man’s life . . .

Somehow, Byou was remembering to speak his scripted dialogue. He didn’t know how.

“Okay, try turning it on now,” Jin said. Byou went over to the switch, and flipped it, and the room flooded with light.

Jin climbed off the chair and stood close to Byou – very close. “Is there anything else I can do?” he said.

Byou turned to the camera. “If I was smart, I’d tell him that was it,” he said. “But nobody ever said I was a hundred percent smart.” He looked at Jin. “There’s something you could do . . . in my bedroom.”

“There’s a light out in there, too?” Jin said.

“No,” Byou said. “Not a light. Not an electrical one, anyway. But I do need you to strike some sparks.” He leaned over to kiss Jin, turned to the camera, said, “If you’re going to do the bad porn thing, might as well go all the way” – and then brought his lips to Jin’s for a fiery kiss.

They were going to film a full sex scene now – okay, maybe it wasn’t really necessary, but Jin did want Uruha to see how the dialogue transitioned into the sex. And besides – Byou needed it. The whole working man fantasy had him on fire now. He just about dragged Jin into the bedroom.

There was the briefest pause to switch on the second video camera once they got there – and then they were in each other’s arms again, kissing hard, pulling at each other’s clothes. Byou managed to get Jin’s T-shirt up to his armpits and then had to stop because his lover’s arms were still wrapped around him. Jin obliged him by raising them over his head – at which point Byou stripped off first Jin’s shirt, then his own.

“You were thinking about me when you were watching me, weren’t you?” Jin said, still following the script.

“Of course I was.” Byou started unfastening Jin’s pants. “Who wouldn’t?”

“Tell me what you were thinking.”

“Your hands,” Byou said. “I was watching your hands at work, and wondering what else they could do.”

“Oh, really?” Jin reached up and ran his fingers over Byou’s lips. “You were thinking of this, weren’t you?”

Byou’s tongue came out to lick at Jin’s fingers. “Yes.”

“And you wanted more?” Jin pushed his fingers into Byou’s mouth, and Byou sucked on them, sliding his head backward, then forward, the digits slipping through his lips.

He kissed the tips, looked up at Jin and said, “Does that answer your question?”

“Get rid of your pants,” Jin said, “and I’ll show you what these hands really can do.”

Byou obligingly slid his pants and underwear off, watching Jin do the same. Now, they were both fully ready for action. Byou turned around and leaned over so his hands were braced on the bed, his ass pointed toward the camera. “Is this what you wanted?”

“I’d always want something like that.” Jin pulled his hand back and delivered a sharp smack to the left side of Byou’s ass. “You’re a hot piece, you know that?” He smacked the right side.

“Do you say that to all your clients?” Byou murmured, the sounds turning into a moan as Jin spanked him again.

“No.” Jin leaned over, sliding his hands along Byou’s back, a long, stroking caress. “Because I don’t normally have clients as hot as you.”

He continued to stroke up and down Byou’s back, moving down to his ass, then back up, fingers caressing the skin, wrapping him in pure sensation. When he moved up to the shoulders, he stroked down the other man’s arms to his fingers.

“So good,” Byou murmured. “Your hands feel wonderful.”

“You like a man who works with his hands, don’t you?” Jin slid his hands upward again, fingers tracing their way back to his shoulders.

“Yes,” Byou moaned.

“Do you want to know what else they can do to you? Turn over.”

Byou flipped over, lying back on the bed but propping himself up on his elbows, leaving his whole body open to Jin. “Like this?”

“Oh, yes.” Jin began to slide his fingers down Byou’s shoulders, to his torso, moving lower. He paused at the nipples, where he circled slowly, touching the edges before rubbing back and forth across the little peaks.

Byou let out a moan, arching toward him, making sure the camera caught the full view of his body as he started to writhe . . . but that didn’t mean he was’t surrendering to his lover, to his touch, to the fantasy of practiced hands working his body.

“You want my fingers to fuck you?” Jin said, trailing his hand down Byou’s stomach. “You want me to make you come with my hands?”

“Oh, yes,” Byou moaned, parting his legs wider, raising his hips. “Please.”

“What was that again?” Jin reached for the bottle of lubricant that was nearby.

“Please,” Byou moaned. “Please, I want those hands on my cock. I want those fingers up my ass. Make me come.”

Jin took the bottle and poured lube on two fingers. “Open up wide,” he said.

This was Byou’s cue to raise his hips and spread his legs, so the camera could capture him being penetrated. Of course, if this were a real shoot, the cameraman would be zooming in for a closeup of the moment.

Byou wasn’t thinking about cameras when the finger slid into him, though. He let out a small moan. “Yes, this is what I wanted.”

“You’ll get more of it.” Jin started to move the finger in and out, slowly. “You’ll get all you want.” He curved the finger slightly, stroking back and forth, stimulating nerve endings here and there, making Byou moan again. “Just . . .like . . . this.”

A second finger slipped into Byou, just as Jin put his other hand to good use, wrapping it around Byou’s erection and starting a slow stoke. His fingers slid along the shaft, caressing all the way, slipping up toward the head, rubbing around in circles.

Byou was moaning louder now, especially when Jin began to thrust the fingers inside him in and out to the same rhythm that he was caressing his hardness. “More,” he moaned. “Please, oh, my God . . .”

Jin brushed his fingers back and fourth along Byou’s cock, then wrapped his hand around it, holding it just tightly enough to cause pleasurable pressure. Byou began to move his hips, thrusting backward against the fingers inside him, upward to slide his cock through that tantalizing grasp.

“That’s it,” Jin said. “Fuck my hand while my hand fucks you.” He curved the fingers within him, pushing them in deeper. “I want to hear you moan louder.”

“Oooh, yes,” Byou moaned, thrusting harder against the fingers, driving then into him, wriggling his hips, trying to shift the angle of penetration, wanting to be stimulated everywhere . . . then pushing forward, feeling his cock slide through that grip, seeming to hold onto every part of him, caress every bit of his sensitive flesh.

And then, those fingers shifted a little, and they connected with the most sensitive spot within him – and Byou nearly screamed. He felt a wave of hot, tingling sensation through every nerve ending. He felt his toes curl, his cock get even harder, his nipples stand out from his chest in hard peaks.

“Mmmm, there?” Jin said. And he began to rub the spot within his lover, caressing it gently. Byou was in a flat-out frenzy now, his whole body writhing and sweating, his breath loud and ragged, his moans deep and long and seeming to come from the bottom of his soul.

The hand was still wrapped around his cock, rubbing and stroking and caressing, and the sensations from that were meeting and clashing with the sensations from his ass, the delicious, burning, tingling pleasure that was almost too much to bear . . .

The ecstasy broke through his whole body in shuddering waves, and he arched upward as he cried out, his come pouring over Jin’s fingers until he felt drained to the core.

Byou fell back to the bed, panting, and Jin pulled both hands away, wiping them off with nearby baby wipes and leaning over to kiss Byou.

“You were really into that,” he said. “You were incredibly hot.”

Byou opened his eyes, slowly. “You were incredibly good.”

“Now, what am I going to get in return for that, hmm?” Jin said.

Byou sat up, slowly, blinking, feeling hazy. Still, he knew what was expected of him – his specialty.

“Sit at the edge of the bed,” he said.

Jin did, spreading his legs, and Byou knelt on the floor in front of him. There was the wonderful, glorious cock that was a part of his everyday life – but that didn’t mean he wasn’t turned on as hell by it. On the contrary – every time he handled this thing, he found it more alluring.

Byou stroked his tongue slowly from the bottom to the top, running it around the tip, keeping his eyes trained on Jin’s. He wrapped his lips around it, sliding down and sucking, working him with every part of his mouth – varying the pressure on different areas of his erection, letting his tongue stroke here and there.

Jin moaned, and stroked Byou’s hair, and leaned back, trying to push himself deeper into his lover’s mouth. Byou shifted his position a little, pulling back further, so only the very tip was in his lips. He shifted again, changing the angle, making sure it was just right . . .

And he slid down hard and fast, then kept sliding, until he was deep-throating the other man.

Jin let out a yell, gripping Byou’s hair harder, the little bit of pain just spiking Byou’s pleasure. “Oh, my God!” Jin cried out. “Oh, fuck, fuck, that’s amazing!”

This just made Byou suck harder, moving down again, letting his lover screw him in the throat, Byou’s moans getting more intense, his body starting to writhe like Byou’s had done . . .

Byou began to alternate between normal sucks, taking Jin in just so far, running his tongue along the shaft, and deep-throating, pausing every few moments, then suddenly moving all the way down, seeming to devour Jin whole . . .

On one downthrust, Jin suddenly gasped and stiffened, and Byou pulled back, quickly, the cock exiting his mouth just in time for Byou to catch his lover’s orgasm on his face, his tongue flicking out to lap at the white droplets.

He moved up to kiss Jin, and the two tumbled to the mattress together, arms wrapped around each other.

They stayed that way for awhile, given that they were both utterly drained. Byou snuggled against Jin. “We have to do that again.”

“What, make a demo?”

“No – have you play a repairman. That was damn hot.”

“You think so?”

“I know so,” said Byou. “Why do you think we went at it like that?”

“Because you’re a hot piece and you always go at it like that?”

Byou playfully smacked him a little. “No, because you looked hot on that chair!”

“It’s going to be hotter for the real scene. I’m going to wear tight clothes and be up on a ladder.”

“I thought you said you were going to get Kai to do that part in the real video?”

“Not after this,” Jin said with a wide smile. “There’s been a recast. Manabu is playing your ultimate-love-of-your-life now. I’m going to be the repairman.”

“You’re serious?”

“Never been more serious.”

“Good,” Byou. “So if you’re my costar in this scene, we’d better be filming the sex right after the dialogue, because I’m going to need to screw you senseless.”

“You know how Uruha likes to do things,” Jin said. “You’ll get your instant sex.” He leaned his head against Byou’s. “I’m glad we did this,” he said. “It really was fun, wasn’t it? And I liked being the horny repairman.”

“See, this is why I love you,” Byou said. “You and I think alike.”

“That’s scary, isn’t it?” said Jin.

“Says you,” Byou retorted.

The two snuggled together again. They’d get cleaned up when they had the strength. For now, they were going to enjoy the afterglow of a fantasy that was anything but cliché.

* * *

“Why didn’t you tell me about the fourth-wall-breaking thing?” Uruha asked as soon as Jin walked into his office.

“That’s what I thought you should see, rather than me telling it to you,” Jin said. “You get the full effect that way.”

“I love it,” Uruha said. “Please tell me you’re doing that through the whole script. If you are, it’s going to be pure gold.”

“All throughout the script,” Jin said. “Every time Byou’s character meets a guy he’s interested in, he starts talking to the audience. They get a view of where his head’s at – in addition to his usual giving head.”

“This is going to be great,” Uruha said. “Maybe we can even put some extra lighting effects in whenever he breaks the fourth wall. Have you thought of a title for it yet?”

“I’m actually thinking of Inside Byou,” Jin said. “You know, since we’re getting a look inside his head, and, well, that’s what a lot of porn star vehicles are called, isn’t it? Inside this person, inside that person . . .”

“We could have a candidate for Best Star Vehicle at next year’s JAVA Awards,” Uruha said, leaning over the desk, starting to look flat-out excited. “Jin, this is amazing. I’m sorry I ever doubted you with this.”

“I told you. Have I ever steered you wrong? Ever?”

“No, you haven’t. Except for the Korean barbecue, remember.”

“Doesn’t count.”

“But you definitely haven’t steered me wrong now. Only . . .”

“Only . . . what?”

“You’re going to have a hard time matching the sex scene on the demo in the real thing. That got pretty intense.”

Jin smiled to himself. “Oh, we’re not going to have any trouble. Believe me.”

There was nothing like sharing a fantasy with the one you loved – cameras or no cameras. And there was nothing cliche about that at all.


End file.
